


Industrial Maiden

by Serendipity00



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Poetry, empowering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: * I'm American so for me been and kin rhyme





	Industrial Maiden

Do not have fear

Most vehicles she knows how to steer  
Can punch it into high gear  
Off course she will never veer  
  
A tech pioneer  
Team Avatar's engineer  
Her ability is top tear  
Has to be for it's her career  
  
Definitely not run of the mill  
Fights with amazing skill  
Quite possibly gets a thrill  
It's only because she's so nice that she doesn't kill  
  
Pretty and rich  
By no means a witch  
Never one to ditch  
Not likely to snitch  
  
Korra thought she had a ploy  
Playing a game  
By dating that boy  
Mako was his name  
  
Thankfully Korra was wrong  
Evil was her father, her kin  
This girl is so strong  
Corrupt she easily could have been*  
  
Respectable and reliable   
Happens to be amicable  
A person who's admirable  
To the krew is very valuable

**Author's Note:**

> * I'm American so for me been and kin rhyme


End file.
